tO prOpAgAtE A flEshlY
by marshy-chan
Summary: The life of someone with a fake heartbeat, from the moment they're born. . . Len x Kaito. Yaoi.
1. Everything , Nothing

**Disclaimer:** I, marshy-chan, do not own:

VOCALOID software© YAMAHA  
VOCALOID characters© Crypton  
MMD (Miku Miku Dance)© Yu Higuchi

**Claimer:** I, marshy-chan, do own:

My own words and ideas.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**- : : Prologue : : - Everything ; Nothing -**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

At first, there was nothing.

_There was no everything and there was no nothing._

_There was no truth and there was no false._

There was no wealth to buy you the world,  
and no poor to wear the pity.

There was no words that could feed a sentence,  
and no letters to fill a word.

There was no wisdom to be passed on  
and no ignorance to lead a fool.

There was no violence to harm another,  
and no calm to sooth the pain.

There was no laughter to fill up the dread,  
and no smiles to excuse it either.

There was no warmth to cover the cold  
and no cold to relieve the warmth.

There was no conflict to tear apart everything,  
and no peace to settle down a heart.

There was no hate to fester a soul,  
and no love to ease a soul.

There was no shadows and there was no sun. There was no perfect and there were no mistakes. There was no righteousness and there was no iniquitous.

_There was no truth and there was no false._

_There was no everything and there was no nothing._

At first, there was nothing.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**marshy-chan: **Alright, that's it for the prologue. I'm going to update the first couple parts right away since I already have them down. This is going to be somewhat a drabble series, so each chapter is going to be relatively short. I hope you enjoy, and review :)


	2. Metal Thump

**Disclaimer:** I, marshy-chan, do not own:

VOCALOID software© YAMAHA  
VOCALOID characters© Crypton  
MMD (Miku Miku Dance)© Yu Higuchi

**Claimer:** I, marshy-chan, do own:

My own words and ideas.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**- : : I : : - Metal Thump -**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

But then, there was something.

_Thump ; Thump ; Thump ; Thump ; Thump ; Thump_

A mechanical heartbeat- a heartbeat nonetheless- fluttering strong against a smooth, pale chest.

_ThumpThump- ThumpThump-_

And what was that feeling? That sensation?

Ah, it was air slipping through a parted mouth, sliding down a throat to caress the lungs- which could have been real.

No. He was not human. He was a-

What _was_ he?

_Where_ was he?

It was dark. It was warm. It was- somewhat unsettling.

_H-hello? _A word. Just a simple word. He was. . . timid. He was trying to express- but he didn't have a voice to do that for him.

And then everything was lite up beautifully in glowing yellow.

He floated there, nameless, blue eyes gleaming.

And then, a little someone- _it almost looked like a miniature him_- came flying at him- holding a mini banana- he was smiling happily.

_Hello. _he seemed to say, waving his free arm.

The nameless boy smiled. _Hello._

And he reached out towards the small figure with yellow painted nails- but he dodged it.

The little him disappeared for a moment, and the suddenly was back, grasping- what was it?

It was cone-like, the tip facing down, (_a microphone_- his mind supplied) and-

The little him urged him to grasp it. He did so- hesitantly-

and then suddenly he knew what to do.

There was someone there beside him now, with a crowd swimming in front of him- he turned to look and-

_Rin. _His mind supplied. She was his mirror image- his sister- his twin. And she was peaking at him with the same eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment, before they both smiled, and together-_together_- they found their voice. And they _sang_. They _preformed_.

And Len never felt more alive.

He danced, he sang, he learned of himself.

He wanted more- Len- his _name_, _his name_- loved it.

He closed his eyes, bellowing out another high-pitched note and then- and then-

And then he opened his eyes- his cerulean, sky blue, amazingly alert eyes- and he was seeing a white ceiling.


	3. Unsaid Threats

**Disclaimer:** I, marshy-chan, do not own:

VOCALOID software© YAMAHA  
VOCALOID characters© Crypton  
MMD (Miku Miku Dance)© Yu Higuchi

**Claimer:** I, marshy-chan, do own:

My own words and ideas.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**- : : II : : - Unsaid Threats -**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Welcome, VOCALOID Kagamine Len."

He blinked, and blinked again at the normal light in the room.

"How are you adapting? Did you connect with your voice?"

He felt the smooth, cool sheet underneath the exposed part of his arm, the goosebumps on his legs from the chill in the room.

"Model 02 isn't responding, sir." He heard.

"Wh-at?" He asked brokenly, disoriented. Just minutes ago he was in a concert with that girl- what was her name again? "W-Where's Rin?" He questioned quietly, sitting up. No one responded. He glanced around, studying his environment.

He was in a plain room, the walls white, the ceiling white, the carpet a dull gray. The only piece of furniture was the bed he was sitting on. Three people stood at the end of it.

"Welcome, Kagamine Len, to Earth." The one in the middle said, grinning lightly. Len graced them a small smile in return.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You are in the YAMAHA building. It's nice to finally see you responding- I'd like to explain some things to you." The one to the left stated. Len nodded, waiting.

"You are a vocaloid, a voice made specifically for singing in Japanese. However, you can sing in other languages.

You were built to act like a human- so you have to live as a human. You will need to eat, sleep, and release bodily fluids like any normal being. You even have replicated emotions and feelings. However, there are some characteristics that make you a vocaloid- that being your voice, your ability to memorize anything and everything you come in contact to, your body movement, being nearly unbreakable, and not aging.

Your job is to advertise the product VOCALOID, by singing for people, in concert or online- most of the time it's up to you. You can do both. There are others like you, made for this reason. You are allowed to both interact with them, and your fans.

As you know, you were made for this soul reason alone. If you cannot comply then sadly..." He trailed off, and Len gulped, understanding.

"O-Oh. Alright. I agree." Len nodded again. It wouldn't be so bad. From what he experienced before, entertaining was fun and enjoyable.

All three men smiled, pleased.

"That's great." The man to the right said. He took a step closer to Len. "Now, onto other business. Would you like to meet your family?"

Len's eyes widened.

"Mm!"


	4. His Daring

**Disclaimer:** I, marshy-chan, do not own:

VOCALOID software© YAMAHA  
VOCALOID characters© Crypton  
MMD (Miku Miku Dance)© Yu Higuchi

**Claimer:** I, marshy-chan, do own:

My own words and ideas.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**- : : III : : - His Daring -**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

He stood up, slightly unstable. This was the first time he physically used his legs.

The man closest to him reached out a hand and placed it on Len's shoulder in support. The older male pulled lightly, urging the young teen forward- towards the exit. He complied without complaint.

Somehow, his movements came naturally- more like unnaturally, since this type of grace never appeared with zero practice.

_A... family..._ Len thought to himself. What was this "family" like? And what did "families" do?

He was abruptly nervous, and fidgeted under the taller man's hand, which was still guiding him by one of his small shoulders. His cerulean gaze eyed the destination he was heading for, uneasy and unprepared.

He was passing by the other two men when he stalled for a second, staring at his arm warmers- which strangely had technology built into it.

"Uh- um. H- How many are there?" He asked timidly, eyes wide at his own daring. _And right after he was warned to follow orders, too. . ._

There was a pause.

"Seven in total so far, but the way things are going lately, there's going to be a lot more later. You might even get upgraded!" The farthest from him answered happily. The other two grimaced.

Len shivered softly, but it could have been from the draft in the room.

"Alright, let's hurry this up. I'm sure everyone's eager to meet you," The one grasping him said, letting his hand drop.

Len hesitantly nodded, and reached the door by himself. He reached out and his fingers brushed against the cool steel of the doorknob. He mechanically- _oh, the irony_- turned it and pushed out.

Collective (unnecessary?) breathes gasping reached his ears.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**marshy-chan: **Yeah, I left it as another cliffhanger. I'm kinda bummed at myself- I wanted to see your reaction to Len's reaction to his new family P;  
Ah well, there's always next time. Thanks for the reviews, and the follow :)

_SapphireBlueEyes7799: _I'm curious, what _would_ you do if you were, quote, "one of those people"? *snickers and bounces away*

_Aisu-Dazs: _I give you more! And I'm sorry the chapters are short, it's just easier for me to handle this way and gets me updating faster ^_^;


	5. This is Family

**Disclaimer:** I, marshy-chan, do not own:

VOCALOID software© YAMAHA  
VOCALOID characters© Crypton  
MMD (Miku Miku Dance)© Yu Higuchi

**Claimer:** I, marshy-chan, do own:

My own words and ideas.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**- : : IV : : - This is Family -**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Len blinked, and then glanced down shyly. He had seen an array of colors for hair and eyes, all fixated on him.

"Len~!" Someone called loudly, sounding eerily familiar to him.

He chanced a peek through his messy bangs when he was promptly overtaken by yellow, black and white.

"R-Rin," Len awkwardly patted the girl's shoulder. She was practically hanging off of him.

"Hey, guess what banana-head? I'm your mirror image!"

"I... I know." Len said, blinking when she pulled back slightly to stare at his face.

"Huh," She mumbled, "Didn't think I was so cute!" Len raised an eyebrow. _Well, that was blunt._

"Ahem." He heard from beyond Rin's huge white bow. Len stiffened, and his twin pulled away.

"How come you were so late in comin' outta your room?" Rin questioned from beside him.

"Ah- I was asking a lot of questions," Len answered, staring through his bangs again.

"Well, I already introduced myself, it's time you do the same."

"Right," Len agreed under his breath. He took a deep breath before straightening his back and gazing at everyone before him. "Hi there. My name is Len Kagamine and I'm the mirror image of Rin. Nice to meet you~"

A girl with twin pigtails, a bright teal, smiled happily, stepping forward.

"Hiya back! My name is Miku Hatsune, and I can't wait to hang with you!" She said, hyper-like. Len grinned softly, liking the friendly girl.

"Name's Leon," A voice in the back said, and Len saw he had blonde hair and green eyes. "I'm the oldest one here."

"Hello, my name's Lola, and I'm equally as old as he is. We were released together." A woman with short black hair and purple eyes explained. She was standing close to Leon, and Len could tell that they were close. Their Japanese was strange- and it occurred to Len that maybe they were build for another language.

"Hello there. My name is Miriam." A girl with long blonde hair stated, arms crossed over her chest. She seemed to brood over something, but Len wasn't sure what.

"Meiko." A woman with short brown locks grunted, looking as if the world has died. Her eyes were red and she looked like she was in pain. Len stared at her in confusion. "Hangover," she explained bluntly, squeezing her brown orbs shut against the light.

"Oh... " Len said quietly, insecure.

"My name is-"

"Sweet Ann~" A woman interrupted over whoever was talking. She had curly blond locks and was wearing a ball gown. Len blinked, a little creeped out at her expression. She looked like she came the bawls of Hell. But then it was gone and there was a very friendly, sophisticated female in front of him.

"Uh-"

She only smiled wider at him.

...

Then a guy with blue, messy hair stepped forward.

"Hi~ My name is Kaito! Wanna get some ice cream later?"

Len's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"S-sure. . ."

Kaito smiled like a doofus.

"Great! Oh, we're gonna be great friends~" He ended up saying into his scarf.

Len tilted his head in embarrassment.

One of the men spoke up from behind him.

"You should take the Kagamine units to the main vocaloid house to see their new rooms,"

Almost immediately agreement came in different forms from everyone besides the twins.

"Come on~ let's go see!" Rin shouted, grabbing Len's arm and dragging him forward.

"Oh my Gosh! Rin! You totally have to see my bedroom! Ooo, we're gonna have so much fun together!" Miku exclaimed excitedly from beside them.

Rin giggled.

"Totally!"

_So. . . This was family?_

"Lola~" Leon sighed, draping an arm over her shoulder and slumping. "'M tired," She rolled her eyes but supported him.

"Miriam! Do a duet with me~" Sweet Ann pleaded.

"Ugh, not right now." She grumbled in response.

Sweet Ann pouted.

_I like it._

"Stupid BaKaito!" Meiko shouted, wincing at her own voice. Her eyes were flashing. Kaito coward in fear. She lunged onto his back and started choking him with his own scarf.

"M-Meiko-" He complained weakly.

_Yeah. Totally._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**marshy-chan: **Two updates in one day? Yeah, probably not gonna happen again any time soon. So yeah. Here it is. Tell me what you think! :'D

_SapphireBlueEyes7799: _Yeah, I do -,o . . . Aww I'm sorry for misleading you T.T

_Aisu-Dazs: _O_O *flips table back over and sets it up for a tea party* Mmm would you like a crumpet and some tea? Lol I updated fast so it's not a cliffy anymore. Enjoy, and thanks so much for the review!


	6. R & L, Left and Right

**Disclaimer:** I, marshy-chan, do not own:

VOCALOID software© YAMAHA  
VOCALOID characters© Crypton  
MMD (Miku Miku Dance)© Yu Higuchi

**Claimer:** I, marshy-chan, do own:

My own words and ideas.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**- : : V : : - R & L, Left and Right -**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

It didn't take the group long to reach the main vocaloid building. Everyone had piled into a long white car- he heard the term '_limo_'- and managed to get there within ten minutes.

"-And this right here is the bathroom for the girls, and the one next to it is for the guys!" Miku indicated happily, "be careful not to mix them up!"

Rin nodded in accord while Len was silent, trying to memorize everything.

The Kagamines were dragged through a neat, homely living room, past the bathrooms (to the east) and up a flight of stairs by an eager Miku, Kaito and Sweet Ann. Meiko went to suffer in her room upstairs while Lola and Leon headed towards one of the many soundproofed practice rooms (going north). Miriam left for the kitchen (to the west), a slight grimace on her face.

"My room," Kaito indicated to a plain brown door with a blue 00 with a wave of his hand. Len noticed there were only five doors in this hall, and each had a color coded 00. "Leon, Lola, Miriam, Meiko and I are the only ones that sleep on this floor. There's a lot of levels to this house." the ice-cream lover explained. "You guys will be on the third floor with Miku, Sweet Ann and one more vocaloid once they're created."

"I'm so glad I'm not the only teenager on the third floor anymore!" Miku gushed in relief. Rin giggled, straying from Len's side.

"We can have a _bunch_ of sleepovers!" She emphasised. Miku squealed excitedly, clutching Rin's arms and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Len winced, feeling awkward. Kaito just stared off with a dreamy expression.

"Don't you like me, Miku?" Sweet Ann interjected, hurt.

"Erm, I meant someone I can 'relate' to, you know?" Miku replied. Sweet Ann nodded, understanding their age gap, but still feeling somewhat disheartened.

.

.

.

"Ahem." Len cleared his throat, getting impatient. Kaito broke out of his day dream.

"Ah, sorry. Let's go see your new rooms!" He announced. The blond smiled in triumph.

They were led up another flight of stairs, and the mirror images similar eyes landed on the doors at the end, yellow 02's plated onto two brown doors facing from across each other.

"Which one is mine?" They asked simultaneously.

"It's kinda like the bathrooms, I learned. The one on the right is Rin's and the one on the left is Len's. Oh, I just realized! It might also have something to do with your names!" Miku exclaimed, eyes wide at her realization. Kaito laughed in humor.

Rin was at her door in an instant, and she yelled in pleasure of her room decor. Len was slower to get to his room, but once he opened the door his smile widened into a grin.

The two rooms were designed with color scheme in mind, almost everything heighted in yellow, black, white and gray. They were almost identical, however Len's room was more "boyish" in style. Right away they loved their bedrooms.

"So what do you think?" Kaito asked from behind Len. He jumped, startled.

"Uh-oh. I love it!" He said, turning to the older male. Kaito smiled goofily.

"That's great!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**marshy-chan: **I'm back! It's kinda weird- writing in "drabbles" is _so_ much easier for me. Maybe it's the fact that I feel free enough to just write without a word count. Hmm.

_SapphireBlueEyes7799: _Yeah, he is, but his stupidity is adorable ~~heart~~

_Aisu-dazs: _Err, the kind that gets you to go on a date with Robin! (Yes, I read your profile, I'm shameless ^.^")

Thanks for the reviews guys, you have no idea how much I appreciate them. I don't really "like" the vocaloid fandom because:

a.) everyone focuses on pairings that I _hate_

and

b.) it's not very popular, so I don't get much feedback :p

See ya next time!


	7. A New Flavor

**Disclaimer:** I, marshy-chan, do not own:

VOCALOID software© YAMAHA  
VOCALOID characters© Crypton  
MMD (Miku Miku Dance)© Yu Higuchi

**Claimer:** I, marshy-chan, do own:

My own words and ideas.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**- : : VI : : - A New Flavor -**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

There was a moment of awkward silence as the two males smiled at each other.

"Oh, uh, you must be hungry!" Kaito exclaimed, changing the subject and turning away slightly.

"I- I don't really know what hunger is," Len admitted, a light dusting of pink hueing across his nose. That was... odd. He never felt such an uncomfortable emotion.

"Hmm. It's this bad feeling inside your stomach. It means you have to ingest energy." The blue-haired vocaloid mused thoughtfully. Len's eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe." He concluded, reaching up to rub at the area. Kaito laughed a little, grabbing the younger vocaloid by the hand.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen to get you a snack. Once you have some food in your system, it will be easier to tell if you're hungry or not," Len nodded in consent, and Kaito started to pull him along by their connection.

However, they paused after standing in Rin's doorway.

Miku had trailed right after the young teenage girl, and they were now both chilling on Rin's bed.

"We'll be in the kitchen if you need us," Kaito announced.

Miku gave a thumbs up while the other nodded, and then they carried on with their conversation on nail polish.

"Let's go," Kaito mumbled, tugging on Len again. The boy complied without a word.

They went back down the two flights of stairs and reached the living room. Kaito directed the smaller vocaloid to the right, and they walked through some open double doors.

The kitchen was spacious, to say the least; it was stocked with food and utensils of all sorts. There were large, pretty windows that allowed natural light to shine on the wooden floors and beige wallpaper of the room. Len couldn't even identify some of the products lining the counter on the backwall. To the left was another open doorway that led to a grand dining room.

They found Miriam sitting at one of the counters, scribbling in a notebook.

"Hi there, Miriam." Kaito greeted meekly. She glanced up briefly, before going back to cross something out with a black pen.

"Hello Kaito, Len." She replied without looking back at them.

The scarf-clad male smiled and then glanced down at the Kagamine.

"So, onto food. Do you know what you want to eat?" He asked, releasing the shota's palm.

Len blushed again, glancing down and clutching his fingers together. Something tickled in his stomach, and he squirmed under Kaito's gaze.

"Um, no. I have no idea." He murmured. There was a pause.

"Do you remember when you got your voice?" Kaito questioned abruptly. Len felt some of fluttering in his tummy halt, and he glanced up, confused.

"Yes, of course."

"Did you have a smaller version of yourself come to you?"

"Er, yes." Frankly Len thought it was kinda weird to confess that.

"Was he holding something?" Kaito continued.

Len thought back, and finally remembered.

"A banana." He blurted out. Kaito grinned.

"That's your food item, or what you prefer to eat!" He explained in triumph. Len watched as he purposely strolled towards one of the counters. He came back thirty seconds later with the yellow fruit. "Here ya go~" Kaito offered it to him.

Len hesitantly grasped the banana in his hands. He studied it, and lifted it up to smell.

_No scent..._

_... How do I eat this? _He pondered.

A moment passed, and Kaito watched in anticipation. He was curious to what Len's reaction would be. Maybe it would be similar to his for ice-cream.

Len stared at Kaito helplessly, who stared at him expectantly.

Miriam's sigh broke the silence.

"Bakaito, he doesn't know how to eat it..." She stated in some annoyance, eyes never leaving the pages in front of her.

"_Ahh_!" Kaito cried, slapping his forehead. "I forgot!"

Len gave him a look of disbelief.

"Here," he said, stepping forward. "You peel it back like this."

The teenager observed Kaito's blue painted nails confidently break the skin of the fruit to reveal a soft, off-white color underneath.

"You eat the whitish stuff here, not the waxy part, alright?" He motioned to it with his pointer finger.

"'Kay," Len confirmed, and Kaito moved back to his original spot.

The blond examined the food, poking it gently with his pinky.

_The texture is weird. _He noted, and raised it to his mouth. Carefully he popped out his tongue and ran it along the fruit.

_It doesn't really have a taste. Maybe if I bite into it.._

He widened his mouth and delicately placed part of the banana there. And then promptly clamped down on it with his teeth.

With no difficulty or resistance the part he bit into fell onto his taste buds. He pulled the banana away from his mouth and started chewing.

_Chew, chew, chew- whoa._

_..This is _really_ good._

Len quickly finished off the banana.

"What do you think?" Kaito urged, something shining in his eyes. He saw how Len devoured the fruit, and knew he liked it. But he was curious to what Len would say.

.

.

.

"Can I have another?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**marshy-chan: **Hiya guys~ It's been awhile since I last updated, and I really wanted to type, so here's the result! Thank you for the reviews, I love them!

A warning: I might not be able to update again for a time. I'm getting _really_ busy with family, school, and a bunch of other things. I will try though! I love writing!

(Sorry about the borders, I decided to change it.)

_SapphireBlueEyes7799: _I'm aiming for Len to be 'cute' and 'shy' at first, only to have his real personality come out after he gets used to everyone ;P

_Aisu-dazs: _Kitty! What's it's name? O.O

Ciao for now, gonna go eat some pasta~


	8. Biting Words

**Disclaimer:** I, marshy-chan, do not own:

VOCALOID software© YAMAHA  
VOCALOID characters© Crypton  
MMD (Miku Miku Dance)© Yu Higuchi

**Claimer:** I, marshy-chan, do own:

My own words and ideas.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**- : : VII : : - Biting Words -**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Three bananas later, Len was content and Kaito was amused. Miriam had left right before the second fruit, annoyed that her quiet time was taken away.

"Do you want another?" The blue-haired male asked in a teasing tone. Len blushed, and reached up to lightly punch the taller vocaloid in the chest.

"No thanks, I'm full, _Bakaito_." He smirked, remembering how both Meiko and Miriam had called him that. Katio's smile thinned, his eyes drifting to stare to the left.

"... Right... Let's go back to the others, shall we?" And without another word he turned and walked out.

... What was _that_? His face twisted in confusion. He slowly lowered his hand, a feeling whelming up and thrumming through his body.

A flutter, and a tightening sensation-

_Th-Thump- Th-Thump. _

Len decided to ignore the odd emotion for now, running to catch up with Kaito. He found him at the base of the stairs, chatting with Leon.

"-Supposed to go out for ice-cream?" The older blond questioned slowly. He appeared casual, without a care in the world.

"Yeah, but that was before we got news about the twins. Maybe we can all hang out later, in celebration of their arrival." Kaito suggested. Leon seemed to think about it for a moment, before a green eye caught blue, and a wide grin overtook his face.

"Hey banana-head, whadda ya think of that?" He called out, and Len turned red in embarrassment and anger. Kaito finally noticed his presence and looked mildly awkward, moving his gaze to the floor.

"Who are ya callin' banana-head, lemon face!" Len madly got out. Leon barked a laugh, leaning against the wall.

"Pfff, you, of course. I'll let that lame insult slide. But anyways, what do ya think 'bout ice-cream?" Len shifted on the balls of his feet.

"Maybe later. See, I just ate." He explained. The 'faceless' vocaloid's grin was always in place, never hesitating.

"Cool, I'll send everyone an e-mail. Makin' the time around 6:30, so don't eat too much." Leon announced,"Imma go tell Lola 'bout it. See ya dudes later." And with a peace sign, the oldest male left.

... And Len was left once again in an awkward, uncomfortable silence with Kaito.

"Er, look-" Kaito started.

"Len!"

"Kaito!"

Someone called out in a shrill voice. Both males jumped. Two pairs of feet stormed loudly down the stairs.

Len barely had time to glanced up before he was engulfed in yellow, black and white.

"R-Rin, what is it?" The male twin sputtered in shock.

"Lenny-kins, let me see your hands!" The female twin demanded.

Len, dumbfounded, gazed over her shoulder to see Kaito in the same predicament with Miku.

"Kaito! Lemme see!" The teal teen commanded.

"But Miku, why?" Miku glared, and forcefully lifted his hands. Len couldn't help but try to find what was so interesting about his fingers.

Kaito's hands were large, but appeared soft and smooth. His fingers were long- _piano fingers_- with rounded tips, and he noted that the nails were a deep blue, like his hair, and his eyes. He jumped _again _when Miku suddenly squealed and Rin yelled,

"LEN!" into his ear.

"_WHAT_? Fine. FINE. _Here-_!" He cried, pulling back and presenting his smaller, girly appendages. Rin immediately made a noise similar to Miku's- resembling _dying cats_- before they giggled-snorted, turning to each other, screeching utter nonsense, and then they both spun and left in a flurry of hair and snickers.

"... What the _heck_?" Len finally exclaimed, several minutes later. That was by far one of the most _bizarre_ moments of his short existence.

"Girls," Kaito muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Girls," Len repeated, smiling.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**marshy-chan: **I had sudden inspiration, and had to type. I'll give anyone credit if they can tell me why Rin and Miku were acting that way~ :3

_SapphireBlueEyes7799: _LOL. Kay. Glad I could help with fan service~

_Aisu-dazs: _WUZ DAT A KUROSHITSUJI REFERENCE? If not, I'm sorry I screamed. If so- *glomps you*


End file.
